The True Narnian Prophecy
by Kiana Hunter
Summary: Kurie Paravel is the daughter of the former king and queen of Narnia. But when the white witch attacks her home Aslan rushes her to the world of man where she meets and befriends the Pevensie's and becomes more than a friend to one Peter Pevensie. So when they are taken to the country side and enter narnia it is Kurie who finally has found the strength to take her home back.
1. Prolouge

Wrong will be right when Aslan comes in sight,

At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,

When he bares his teeth, winter meets it's death,

And when he shakes his man, we shall have spring again.

How long had I been gone, how different was home? How I yearned to see my beautiful Narnia, to burry my face in Aslan's mane, and tournment Oreius. How different was home from the time I left? How much had the witch changed my beautiful spring time Narnia?

When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone

Sit's at Cair Paravel in thrown

The evil time shall be over and done.

When would the King's and Queen's restore my home? What had Jadis done to my home by now? Who, aside from my mother and father were now gone? Would my questions ever have there answeres. His smile then crossed my line of view and lightened the darkness. I sighed his name across my mind.

And when always fair princess returns home once more,

Peace and harmony shall return with her.

When alway's fair princess untires with high king of gold.

Evil shall forever be banished.


	2. Chapter 1 Bombing London

The bombs were exploding yet I remained frozen in my bed.

"KURIE!"

My father nearly broke down my door as he hearled it open. I hid under my blankets while the bombs were exploding around the house. They seemed so close but yet so far away at the same time.

"Kurie, get out of bed, hurry up lets go!"

Papa grabbed my hand and drug me from my bed and out the back door toward the bomb shelter. Mama following right behind us. The bombs began raining down heavier and heavier and then-. I heard a scream and I felt a cold sticky substance splash across teh back of my neck and back. Reaching back I nearly vomited at the sticky liquid I was feeling. I felt like my stomach was about to come up. For the second time in my life I had lost my parents. What was I suppost to do now that I was alone, I didn't want to be alone in the bomb shelter. So I did the only thing I could think of though it killed my leg. I ran diagnol from the bomb shelter. Throwing open the wooden gate I ran in to the yard next to mine. Just in time to see two boys running back toward there house.

"EDMUND!"

"Don't worry mum I'll get him!"

I stummbled over toward the woman whom was standing there before she could get down in to the shelter.

"Mrs. Pevensie..."

"Kurie, dear god where are your parents? Hurry now child...get inside."

I did not say a word as I entered the shelter, Mrs. Pevensie behind me. Once in I let the wetness fall from my shimmering green eyes. She sat me on one of the cots and my bestfriend Susan sat heside me.

"Why do you always have to be so selfish! You only think about yourself. Why can't you ever do as you're told?"

"Peter..."

I called his name, pulling his attention toward myself and away from poor Edmund.

"Kurie, what are you doing here...shouldn't you be with your parents?"

I turned and looked away from him.

"Kurie..."

"Alright Edmund, Lucy to bed both of you."

I heard Mrs. Pevensie say before she came over to Peter, Susan and I. Peter walked toward me and wrapped his arms tightly around me, pulling my legs on the cot to keep me warm. I let out an ear piercing scream.

"Kurie, quiet down, what is it?"

"Stop...touching...-m-my leg...i-it r-really hurts..."

Mrs. Pevensie looked at the back of my leg and then turned to Susan and Peter.

"Susan the first aid kit grab it for me please. And Peter a damp cloth."

Peter and Susan both got up to grab what there mother had instructed. Peter handed me the damp cloth so I could wash my face off a bit before Susan grabbed it from my hands and cleaned the blood off the back of my neck. Mrs. Pevensie lightly grabbed my leg and turned it the best she could so she could inspect it.

"Mmm!"

Peter sat back down next to me as I pressed my face into his chest to keep from screaming.

"Peter keep her against you for me. Susan comehelp me clean off her leg please."

Susan and her mother turned my leg so they could see it better causing another agonizing whimpper from my clenched teeth. Then out of what seemed nowhere a firey rush came over my leg and I bit down in to Peters collar bone causing him to suck in from pain. Susan bandaged my lef while Mrs. Pevensie stood up.

"All better now Kurie. Now let's get to bed, it's late. And Kurie...I would like to talk to you first think in the morning."

Nodding my head I tried to stand up but Peter grabbed me and pulled me back down.

"No Kurie...you are not walking anywhere on that leg tonight."

Then I noticed the bite mark I had left in his shoulder.

"Peter, did I...I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about that...it's fine nothing more then you biting me...again...so let's get to bed alright?"

Nodding my head I leaned against him as he pulled the blanket over the two of us and heled me closely.

"Kurie...what happened?"

Burrying my head deeper against him I tried my best to muffle my cries but when it comes right down to it he got the story out of me and all I could do was cry myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 Train Station

"If dad were here he wouldn't make us go!"

"If dad were here the war would be over and we wouldn't have to go!"

I listened to Edmund moan about us leaving home and Peter fight back with atleast some logic.

"You will listen to your brtoher, won't you Edmund?"

Then Mrs. Pevensie turned to Peter and I.

"Look after the others?"

"I will mum."

Peter gave his mother one last hug before she turned to me and gave me a motherly hug.

"Kurie, don't you worry about anything. Everthing will be alright you will see...besides you have Peter to stand by your side."

I nodded my head and gave her a half hearted smile as she pulled away and turned to give Lucy and Susan both hugs before the 5 of us were rushed onto the train. The 4 of them hung out a window and waved goodbye to there mother.

"GOODBYE MUM WE'LL MISS YOU!"

Peter pulled his head back in and came over to me leaning on the side of the compartment wall.

"Kurie, are you alright?"

Nodding my head I looked up at him my eyes full of unnoticed tears.

"Liar...come here..."

Peter picked me up softly and sat me on his arms fastened tightly around my waist as I turned and rested my head in the crook of his neck and took a deep breath before my body started to shake.

"Kurie...shush now..."

My body was shutting down on me. One of Peter's hands laced into my hair and he held me to him tightly.

"Well what am I suppost to do now Peter? Even my adoptive parents are dead."

I gripped his shirt tightly and refused to let go even when his siblings came into the compartment.

"Just don't worry about a thing Kurie, everything is going to work out in the end. You'll see."

The train ride seemed so slow and was so tourtersom. Edmund kept riding Peter about why I couldn't just go stay with one of my family members or something. And why I had to come with them, and once again that I was not a member of there family.

"Where is she gonna go Ed?"

"I don't know nor do I care...she is just some intruder to me..."

Was that all I really was to the Pevensie's. But if Peter had heard me say that or knew that I was thinking that I would get a lover's lecture. Nuzzling my head into him I brought his attention back down to me.

"Rest Kurie...try shutting your eyes and sleeping, you're safe and thats that."

He ran his hand up and down my back while his other arm kept rightly around my waist. I soon fell asleep, it was uneasy. But it was sleep none the less.


	4. Chapter 3 Mrs McCready

As the train began to slow and hault at our stop Peter shook me slightly to wake me up. Looking up at him from heavy eyelids he smiled down at me softly and pulled me up, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist to keep me balanced.

"Come on beautiful..."

Leaning against him I walked at a slow even pace, I wasn't feeling good on top of the recent events in my life. As we exited the train we walked out on to an empty train stop. We were so far out in the country were there really barely any people here? Peter sat me down on the wooden steps and stood next to me. Then as a car pulled around the corner all 4 Pevensie's ran to meet it, but it just drove past us.

"The professor knew we were coming."

"Perhaps we have been incorrectly labled."

I continued to sit on the steps, my arms folded around my knees my head laying on them. Then as if from nowhere the wheels of a carriage and the clomping of horse hooves came from somewhere down the hill. The Pevensie children all turned there heads and I looked up slightly just in time to see an older looking woman in the drivers seat of a horse carriage stop infront of us all.

"Mrs. McCready?"

"I'm afraid so. Is that it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No ma'am. It's just us."

"Small favours."

She then proceeded to nod her head in such a gesture to motion us into the carriage. Peter then escorted me to the back and helped me up and in. After getting in himself he helped his sisters in. But when he tried to help Edmund up, he just pushed Peter's hand away. Peter then walked back to me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. Gripping onto his shirt I nuzzled into him softly and although it was a nice day I was still cold enough to recieve a shiver from clear down in my body. It took awhile but soon enough we came upon a large mansion. It was smaller then home, but still large enough I could pretend that I was home in Narnia. The Pevensie's just seemed genuanly suprised. After we haulted everyone got out, I on the other hand stummbled upon exiting and was caught by a unexpecting Peter. He grabbed my hand and a suitcase and followed Mrs. McCready into the home.

"The professor is unaccustomed to having children in his house, and as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shouting' or running', no improper use of the dumbwaiter, NO touching of the historical artifacts-"

She then turned her attention to Peter and I, who's hands were linked. My grip on his hand tightened as I feared the worse would come. Peter, right now, was my life link. The only thing keeping me grounded and a seperation from him right now would destroy me even further.

"No physical contact between boys and girls, and above all, there shall be no disturbing' of the Professor."

"Ma'am...may I talk to you? Kurie...this young beautiful lady, is the love of my life."

That caused my face to heat up, Peter talking about that to anyone, including me caused embarassment. Mrs. McCready nodded her head, I still don't think she believed that Peter and I knew what love was.

"Although she is close too my sister's, I am the one she is closest too, and she needs me right now. Her parents were both killed recently in the most recent bombing of Finchly. I want to be there for her. Please can you make an exception for her and I. I promise you won't have to see any of it."

She nodded her head again, as if saying alright, go ahead. The Pevensie's and I carried out the rest of the day settling in. We listened to the radio as much as possible, just so we knew if there mother was alright.

"German aircrafts carried out several attacks on Great Britain last night."

Peter had just starred out the window as we all listened. But soon Susan got upset enough with what she was hearing, and Peter being more depressed then she, that she left her spot and shut of the radio. I hadn't been listening to the radio really. Then again, I hadn't been talking as much either. Everything was so depressing including the the news from the radio. I sat next to Lucy playing with her hair while she sat scared in bed. Peter then looked over his shoulder at the two of us and got up from the back of the chair.

"The sheets feel scratchy"

"We'll be home soon Lucy. Wars don't last forever."

Susan was more motherly then any of us. I truthfully was more of a child then she was and alot more like Lucy, meaning I could comfort her just as much but in different ways. I never honestly knew who Lucy's favorite was out of Su and I.

"If homes still there."

There it was again, Edmund being just as pecemistic as ever. Didn't he have something better to do then pick on his little sister? Apparently not, because for once he wasn't picking on me.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?"

"Yes Mum!"

"ED!"

Peter was always shouting at Edmund, but he did have reason. Edmund never listened to anyone, even his mother had a hard time getting him to listen to her. Then Peter turned back to Lucy in a last attempt to calm her down.

"You saw outside. This place is huge. We'll be able to do whatever we want here. You'll see tomorrow's going to be great. Really."

After that Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me with him so we could fall asleep ourselves.

"Peter? Do you promise?"

I was still just as quiet and meak but he was still suprised I had said anything, I had been so quiet the past day or so.

"Promise what beautiful?"

"That tomorrow will be a good day."

He smiled at me and nodded his head picking me up.

"Things will be better tomorrow. You will see princess."

I fell asleep that night, curled up close to him, unwilling to let go. Awaiting tomorrow and tomorrows activities. The next day I woke up with a start and started to whimper and cry. Shaking Peter away I looked at him with fear in my eyes. Thunder and lightning had woken me up, and all though the thunder storms are what brought Peter and I together in the first place, they still frightened me.

"You lied..."

"Kurie...what are you talking about."

"You promised that today would be a good day. But just look outside it's a horrible day."

Thunder rumbled through the sky again causing me to jump and cling tightly to him once again.

"Peter make it stop."

He smiled at me and sat up pulling my frame tightly to his chest. We both got up and got dressed. I was the slowest and last out of the 5 of us to be done. Which got another rude comment from Edmund. Throughout the day we hadn't done much. But soon we were all in the den. Susan sat in a chair Edmund under her. Peter sat in a corner of the couch, my head rested on his lap.

"Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar. Come on, Peter Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar"

Susan tended to come up with the weirdest of games. This one consisted of a dictionary and Peter trying to guess just about everything to a word Susan said. Spelling, Origin, Meaning, everything. Just because Peter was smart didn't mean he wanted to play some bookworm game.

"Is it Latin?"

"Yes."

And that's when Edmund came up with a comment that even I had to agree too.

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?"

Although I am shocked that Susan never stompped on Edmund's head.

"We could play hide and seek."

"But we're already have so much fun."

You could tell in Peter's voice that he was fed up with the game and was trying to piss Susan off when he rolled his eyes at her and then turned his head to Lucy.

"Come on Peter, please. Pretty please."

I sat up from my spot on Peter's lap and tugged on his shirt.

"Please Peter. I'm bored just sitting here. Can we, please?"

"One...Two...Three..."

Lucy smiled and Susan sighed in defeat. She was such a bookworm, never wanted to do anything fun. But we all got up and darted in different directions. I tried but Peter grabbed my arm and dragged me back.

"You're sick and in an unfit mood to for me not to be watching you. You're not going anywhere. You're staying right here. Besides I could think of something else for you and I to do. While I...pretend to count."

He smiled at me and pulled me close still counting every so often. He was deffinatly counting in his head.


	5. Chapter 4 Hide and Seek

The little devil pinned me to the wall while he pretended to count. His hands were holding tightly to either of my wrists which were pinned to the walls. Looking up at him I growled lightly a warning that always ended in my failure.

"Peter...let go...I wanna go play..."

I struggled to get away from him, which still was a horrible fail on my behalf. I knew he wouldn't let me play, and in the fact I wanted to play I knew he deffinatly wouldn't be releasing me any time soon. Then just as quickly as everyone had ran away I started a hacking cough that cut up through my lungs. And that is why Peter was not willing to let me play.

"See, just from struggling to get away from me a cough starts. This is why I refuse to let you run around like that. You get sick and this starts. I don't need you on the ground somewhere in this house with no help to get up and no one around to hear you screaming for help. It's just not happening."

He let me up and rubbed my back sitting me down lightly on the couch. He continued to count as I lay in his lap, I knew I wouldn't be laying in his lap for long, probably around 40 seconds or so, did I have to let him up? Then once again as swiftly as it came Peter sat me up and grabbed my hand. Pulling me in one direction he finished his counting with:

"98...99...100. Ready or not here I come."

Of course I did have one abillity better than Peter. My hearing was strounger than his. Maybe that would be another reason he kept me with him, so he could use me as a cheat. Because he did know that I would tell him if I heard something. Then I actually heard it, the slightest of creak in the wooden floors. Pulling on Peter's hand I began to drag him toward a hallway just off to the side. And then shouting from a hyper active child.

"I'm back, I'm back. Everything is alright!"

"Shuu he's coming."

Pulling Peter a bit faster we came upon Lucy standing confused in the middle of the hallway and Edmund coming out of hiding from behind a tapestry.

"You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game."

"Weren't you wondering where I was?"

"That's the point. That's why he was seeking you."

Turning around at a normal speed I saw Susan come up a small bit of stairs. It had to have been 4 or 5 at most. She was a little shocked that the game had been so short, and the fact that Lucy and Edmund had come out of hiding before Peter even found them must have suprised her as well.

"Does this mean I win?"

"I don't think Lucy want's to play anymore."

"But I've been gone for hours."

Peter, Susan and Edmund looked at Lucy curiously. I just kind of seemed to shrug it off. I knew that time past differently in Narnia then it did here. Time moved faster then it did in the world of man, but they again, it could also slow down a bit as well.


	6. Chapter 5 Just Your Imagination

The 5 of us entered the room with the wardrobe in it and Susan immediately went to the wooden structure. Entering into it she knocked on the back of the inside of the wardrobe. Peter kept an arm around my waist, my head pressed to the flat part of his shoulder. Susan then exited and spoke to Lucy.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe."

"One game at a time Lu. We don't all have your imagination."

I felt horrible for Lucy, the only one in the house that even remotely believed her was me, and I couldn't say anything. Lucy was a child, and would more then likely run to Peter and tell him that even I knew about Narnia. And Peter would call me crazy. I loved him, but he didn't have an open mind, and because of that, telling Peter things was a pick and choose cautiously game.

"But I wasn't imagining!"

Lucy shot at Susan, Peter, Edmund and I. I flinched softly on the inside when she shouted at me as well. The only person that believed her, but then again she didn't know I believed her. The I heard a rustling from behind me and Edmund piped up.

"Well I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?"

"Oh would you just stop, you just have too make everything worse don't you."

Oh, what was going to happen now? I just had a feeling that it was going to backfire somewhere and hit me. Edmund was about to become extremely upset, and I couldn't shut Peter up now, then again, I preferred not to say anything. I just liked keeping quiet since the raid. But Edmund came over to us and got in our faces.

"Shut up! You think you're dad but you're not! And you, little miss Kurie, have no place in this family. You shouldn't even be here."

And as he stormed out, Susan walked over toward us looking very disappointed before she followed suit and too walked out.

"Oh that was nicely handled!"

"But it was there."

"Susan's right Lucy, that's enough."

Peter wasn't the same Peter I had known back home. He was beginning to change, having to take on the lead role in his family. And I know he was scared, he was still just a young man. Not old enough too go to war, but he so badly wanted to do something. And as he walked out he grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him, shaking his head and walking, I wanted so badly to know what he was thinking. But for along time now, I never did.


	7. Chapter 6 That Evening

"Kurie come on, say something to me, please."

Peter spoke to me as he stripped off his shirt and pants. Sitting down next to me in his boxers he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He nuzzled my neck before kissing it softly and speaking again to me.

"Kurie, please, what's wrong?"

"Edmund is right. I'm not part of this family and I have no right being here."

Peter pulled on me and practically threw me to the bed before climbing over the top of me. "Kurie stop listening to Ed. You do too have a right. You're the girl I love which gives you every right."

He kissed me softly and then sat up. I continued to lay on the bed my head turned toward him. He pulled his pants and shirt for bed on before pulling me up.

"Your turn Kurie. Go get ready for bed."

Walking into the bathroom I ran a brush through my hair and washed my face. Stepping out of the room I pulled my shirt off and grabbed one of Peter's shirts. Then I elt a hand on my hip which pulled me backward before I could put the shirt on.

"PETER! Let! Go!"'

Turning in his grip I pushed him down on the bed and straddled him, his hands pinned to his sides.

"No fair Peter. Let me get dressed."

He wiggled his hands out of my grip and held onto my hips.

"Mmm...Kurie, now imagine what could be done with the possition you're in."

"Peter don't you dare."

I felt him buck his hips causing me to clench my eyes, Peter was going to drive me insane. Sliding my hands up his chest I rested them around his neck. Leaning forward I kissed his lips quickly before rolling to the side and pulling his shirt on. Laying my head against his chest the bedroom door opened and clsoed. Edmund walked through the door and I turned to burry my head. Peter sighed at the scene that had just taken place and held me tighter.

"Kurie, he's 2 years younger than you. Why do you let him bother you so bad?"

"She might be 12 Peter but she acts like she is Lucy's age."  
"Oh just shut up."

Pulling me knees up I held myself closer to Peter whom held onto me in his best attempt to comfort me.

"Kurie, just get to sleep, alright."

Sighing I rolled over in my misserable attempt to sleep. Peter wrapped his arms around me, burried his face in my neck and sighed. Turning over I placed my head under his chin.

"Relax and go to sleep. Everything is alright."

Growling lightly I gripped onto his shirt and held to it like it was my life.

"Whare are we going to do with you Kurie?"

"Getting rid of her sounds like a grand idea."

Edmund stated before exiting the room.

"Stupid, selfish, git."

Peter said before closing his eyes.

"Sleep well Peter."

"I will, and Kurie don't listen to Ed. And for me Kurie try and get some sleep."

Nodding my head I played with Peter's hair as he fell asleep. Peaking up over his shoulder I watched Lucy sneak by and Edmund follow after her.

"Have fun you two."

And then before I knew it I had fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 7 Peter, Wake Up!

"Peter wake up! It's there it's really there!"

I was asleep on Peter's shoulder when he rolled over which caused me to wake up. I had only been asleep 5 to 10 minutes, but now was awake. I was groggy, and not exactly angry but I did hate to be woken up. Especially since I had been rested nicely on Peter's shoulder.

"Lucy what are you talking about? I seriously just got Kurie to bed."

You could hear how tired he was in his voice. He himself probably had only fallen asleep around when I did. But then again, he was asleep before me. I always felt so bad for him when he was woken up without much sleep.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!"

That's when Susan managed to make her way to the bedroom I was sharing with Peter and Edmund. She was tired and had thrown her bathrobe around herself.

"Oh Lucy, you've been dreaming."

"No I haven't. I saw Mr. Tumnus again, and this time Edmund went too."

I was awake then, Edmund had been to Narnia. Question was what would he say next? Peter and Susan genuinely seemed shocked themselves. And looking to Edmund he didn't seem too happy that Lucy had spilled that he had been into Narnia.

"You saw the faun?"

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me. What were you doing Edmund?"

So many questions needed to be answered. But it was so late that night, that no one wanted to answer them. Susan and Peter were both groggy and not so happy that they had been pulled from there beds and sleep. I wasn't too happy that I had been awoken, but I was probably more happy then Susan and Pete. Edmund was never happy and Lucy was almost always happy. Except for when Edmund, and Peter on occasion picked on her. But then again when Peter picked on her, he stopped quickly because he knew that I was going to get on him when Lucy were too tell me. Which was whenever she was being tormented by the boys.

" I was just playing along. You know what little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending."

Sighing, I sat in bed my face in my hands. Lucy started tearing up and then sobbing before running out of the room. Susan ran after her and I watched out the door. Peter looked at me, then he stood up grabbed his robe, headed for the door but not before pushing Edmund down on to his bed. I grabbed my robe off the end of the bed and followed Peter out the door. I had stopped in front of Edmund and shook my head. He just glared at me, I still didn't understand why Edmund hated me as much as he did.

Stopping in the hallway I stood behind Peter and gripped on to the sleeve of his robe. He moved my hand and grabbed on to it. Lucy had smacked into the professor and was crying into his chest. I felt bad for her I really did, I didn't know exactly how she felt, but I did know that if I had said anything I would be in the same position.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping' in the stable- oh, Professor! I told them you were not to be disturbed."

Mrs. MaCready came around the corner tying her robe around herself. She seemed shocked when she saw the professor standing in front of all us kids, aside from one. The little monster Edmund was the only child not standing with us.

"Oh it's alright Mrs. MaCready. I'm sure there is a logical explanation. But I think these two could use some hot chocolate."

"I'm confused sir, you said two. Lu, is the only one upset. Who else do you mean?"

He looked at me and nodded his head. Telling me to follow Lucy and Mrs. MaCready, what did he already know? But I followed none the less and sat next to Lucy upon reaching the kitchen. Mrs. MaCready started to heat up some water in the kettle and sat down next to Lucy and I. Wrapping my arms around Lucy I played with her hair. She was my little sister, and taking care of her was something that I felt the need to do.

Mrs. MaCready soon had brought us some hot chocolate drank some with us and left Lucy and I too ourselves. Sitting there I starred at her, she looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"I believe you Lu."

"You what?"

"I believe you about Narnia Lu. If you can promise not to say a word I will tell you a secret."

She nodded her head anxiously. Leaning forward she looked up at me, curiosity feeling her soft eyes.

"My home, my real home, is Narnia. I was born there. My parents were the king and queen. Until that evil witch destroyed them. And sent Narnia into a never ending winter."

She was shocked but smiled brightly. She hugged me tightly and began nodding off against me. Sitting her up I helped her too her bed, tucked her in, kissed her goodnight and went to my own bed. Peter lay in bed waiting for me. His hair was swept lightly across his beautiful blue eyes which looked at me softly. One of his arms lay over his stomach the other lay open for me to lie down on it, curled against him. I gladly expected and walked over too him. Leaning down I kissed him softly and then crawled over the top of him. Resting myself against the side of him I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Goodnight Princess. I love you."

"I love you too Peter. I really truly do."

The next day we all were outside. It was such a nice day out and the air was cool and crisp. Lucy sat reading under a tree and I sat next to her, I was not happy with Peter.

"Peter please, let me play."

He shook his head at me and turned back too the game. Picking up a small pebble off the ground I chucked it at his shoulder sticking my tongue out. I wanted to play cricket with him Susan and Edmund but he was playing the over protective one once again.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth Kurie or I will bite it off."

Pulling my tongue back in I folded my arms, pouted and returned to watching them play. It was cute when he started narrating the cricket game.

"Peter winds up, goes for the bowl!"

The ball came down and hit Edmund hard in the leg. Once again he freaked out on Peter and started complaining about the ball hurting him.

"Whoops! Wake up dolly daydream."

"Can't we play hide and seek again."

"I thought you said it was a kids game?"

"Besides we could all use the fresh air."

Susan was trying to be the smart one again. It was really getting aggravating, she used to be so much fun and my best friend. But lately, well after Peter and I got together she hadn't been the same. She was always trying to be an adult, and I understood that in these times of need, but she shouldn't always have to play the mother.

"Not like there isn't air inside."

"Are you ready then?"

"Are you?"

Peter wound up and tossed the ball and threw it to Edmund. Ed whacked it hard enough with the cricket bat that in went through and upstairs window and we all heard a loud crash. Lucy looked at all of us in excitement and stood up. We all ran inside and up the stairs, standing around we looked on in horror at the suit of armor that was smashed to the ground.

"Well done Ed!"

"You bowled it!"

"Listen Mrs. MaCready's coming!"

Susan seemed scared and we all looked at each other. Peter grabbed my hand and I followed him the closest I could. My lungs began hurting and I began falling behind. We ran in to a door and heard Mrs. MaCready on the other side. Peter turned to us and began pushing us all the opposite way.

"What she's faster than she looks."

We all followed Lucy and Edmund who ended up opening the door too the room that held nothing but the wardrobe. Edmund ran toward the wardrobe and opened the doors. Peter and Susan looked as if he were insane.

"Come on!"

"You have got to be joking."

"GO!"

Peter began pushing us in to the closet. I was in front of him and he hung over me looking out a crack in the door of the wardrobe.

"Get back!"

Susan was freaking out and dragged Peter back as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me with him. Soon I began to feel cold and started hearing the chirping of birds and I knew I was home. Peter and Susan fell backwards and I went down with Peter landing in his lap. For the first time in 4 years I had finally returned home.


	9. Chapter 8 The World of Narnia

"Impossible!"

Susan stood up, she was in shock and too see Susan stumped for once was quite a site to behold. Peter whom I had been sitting on wrapped his arms around me and stood up. I just had a smile spread acrossed my face. I was home and now that the kings and queens were here, Narnia and all of its inhabitants would be free.

"Don't worry it's probably just your imagination."

Lucy taunting her siblings was rather funny. I was so joyfull to be in my beloved Narnia again that and everything the Pevensie's really did made me smile. Nothing could ruin this, not even the little bug Edmund.

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it?"

Peter walked toward Lucy a little and she stepped back in return. She was up to something that I could tell. Although her siblings were more trouble than she was I knew when she was going to do something. And right now, she was deffinatly in the mood to do something.

"No, it wouldn't. But this might!"

Lucy nailed Peter in the face with a snowball and he started laughing. A smile spread across my face as Peter and I both got Lucy with our own snowballs. Soon a snowball fight began and I felt something in my stomach. It wasn't bad, it was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt. But soon our fun stopped when Susan got Edmund in the arm with a ball of snow.

"Ow! Stop it!"

"You little liar!"

Peter was soon on one of his alpha male trips again. So I turned away from him and looked around my surroundings.

"You didn't believe her either."

"Apologize to Lucy. Say you're sorry."

"Alright. I'm sorry"

"That's alright. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

Lucy looked at Edmund smug, he just looked back at her with a look in his eyes and muttered a very funny. But then Susan seemed to become concerned once again, she could never have fun for more then a couple minutes. I continued to tune her out as she suggested that we head back. Edmund seemed to get better after that, he wanted to look around, but I wondered if he were up to something.

"I think Lucy must decided"

Peter seem enthusiastic about it and Lucy was all the more happy, she wanted to introduce us all to Mr. Tumnus. Peter nodded his head telling everyone that it was Mr. Tumnus we were going too go see. But then he turned around and headed back into the wardrobe. Susan was looking at her clothes, and was more than happy too tell us all that we could not go hiking through the snow, dressed the way we were. But then Peter came back, a bunch of coats in his arms.

"We can use these coats."

"Peter we can't use these coats."

"I don't think the professor will mind. And if you think about it logicaly we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

Peter handed us all coats as this coversation was being heled. But then as I was putting mine on and settling into the warmth Edmund started throwing another fit.

"But that's a girl's coat!"

"I know."

Peter said nonchalontly and grabbed my hand. Lucy began too run on ahead and Peter pulled me with him. We walked through the snow laughing and talking. Lucy seemed so happy and I couldn't help but smile because of her. Edmund on the other hand was sulking and ignoring him was sometimes hard. But his sulking was bringing my mood down. We walked over a hill and Lucy stopped when she saw a broken but open door and took off at a run.

"LUCY!"

Peter ran after her letting go of my hand, I took off after him followed by Susan and Edmund. Entering the house I looked around horrified, the house was in ruin. I didn't understand why the witch Jadis would do anything like this. Mr. Tumnus deffinatly had put up a fight when he was taken, but it still was depressing too see Narnia in such a horrible time.

"Who could do something like this."

"Peter what's that on the wall?"

Peter pulled a piece of partchment off the wall and began reading it.

"The former occupent of the premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial of High treason against-"

I began blocking out what was being read. I went off into my own thoughts, which were probably worse then the note Peter was reading. I was thinking about my parents and the way narnia used too be, before this awfle war began. Back when I was a child and I could dance with the nymphs and swim with the mermaids. Play with the centaurs that were my age, my friends. And back when tournmenting Oreius was allowed, alright tournmenting him was never allowed, it was just something fun and easy too do.

Then when I finally broke from my memories I realized I was all alone in the house. Peter then poked his head back in and grabbed my hand.

"Kurie come on."

Meeting back up with the others we froze in our steps as the bushes started rustling. Peter grabbed me and kept Susan and Lucy back, Edmund stood close too. All of us unsure of what too do. But then a beaver stepped out and I turned my head to barry it into Peter's chest. Anyone from Narnia was bound to recognize me, and that wasn't something I needed right now. I needed too pull Peter aside one day and explain too him that this was my home.

"It's a beaver..."

Lucy seemed slightly shocked, but not too shocked. Peter let go off me and I kept my back too them. Peter walked slowly too the beaver making clicking noises and rubbing his fingers together.

"Here boy...come here..."

"Well I aint gonna smell it if that's what you want."

Everyone jumped in surprise and I did as well, but mine was just an act. The beaver began walking toward Lucy as Peter wrapped his arms back around me.

"Lucy Pevensie..."

Lucy nodded her head as I peeked out from my spot in Peter's chest. The beaver handed her a handkerchief, and I recognized it as her handkerchief. They began talking about it being the one she gave too Mr. Tumnus and how he had just gotten it too the beaver when they took him away. Lucy began asking if he was alright but the beaver wouldn't answer he only stated that we needed too move further in. Susan grabbed onto Peter's arm and pulled him back slightly. She started telling Peter that we should just go back, because we didn't know this beaver.

"He says he knows the faun."

"He's a beaver he shouldn't be saying anything."

The beaver came back and asked us if we were alright, Peter nodded telling him we were just talking and began following him. We followed the beaver too his house, under a bridge and over some ice before he stopped infront of a dam.

"There it is. Home sweet home."

Lucy was happy too see it. She thought it was beautiful and began complementing Mr. Beaver about it before a new voice came too my ears. A female voice at that.

"Is that you Beaver? I find out you've been out with badger again and I'll- Oh they're not badgers. Oh I never thought I would life too see this day."

She then turned to Mr. Beaver and began giving him a hard time.

"You coulnd't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would help."

"Well you must be cold and hungry. Let's get you inside for some food and civilized company."

We followed her into the dam and sat down. Peter took my coat off and I sat down hoping that I could still hide my face.


	10. Chapter 9 Beaver's Home

I watched from under my bangs as Mrs. Beaver hurried around the little dam. I was hoping that my hair could cover my face. The magic warping my true form was still around me but if my face were too be seen then they would know who I was.  
"Fish and sticks dear?"  
She set the plate down infront of me as Peter sat down next to me. Standing up I moved so Lucy could sit down, I wanted too look around a little bit. Peter looked confused that I had moved away from him.  
"Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?"  
"Well...there's hope!"  
"Yeah, there's a load full over hope...Aslan is on the move."  
Giggling softly and under my breath so no one could hear me a smile spread acrossed my face. I couldn't wait too get to the camp of resistance, and I couldn't wait too see Aslan. Then Edmund started asking questions about who Aslan was, of course he wouldn't know but that didn't stop the beavers from laughing about him not knowing who Aslan was.  
"Well we haven't actually been here very long."  
"He's only the king the whole wood...the real king of Narnia. And he's waiting for you!"  
"Waiting for us?"  
Lucy was so cute, the way she asked questions. Then Mr. Beaver went on explaining the reasons things were happening. Like Aslan's return, Tumnus arrest and the secret police. Susan jumped to conclusions again and accused them of blaiming us for everything.  
"Not blaiming you. Thanking you."  
"There's...a prophecy, When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in if Cair Paravel in throne the evil is over and done."  
I sat there stareing at the wall waiting for him to finish the prophecy off. But he never got around too it. Somehow I figured that the beavers knew who I was and they were waiting for me to finish the end of the prophecy. Turning around I started walking back to the small table.  
"You know that doesn't really rhyme."  
"I know but you're missing the point."  
"And when always fair princess returns home once more, peace and harmony shall return with her. When always fair princess unites with high king of gold, evil shall be forever banished."  
Peter turned and looked at me, not a word was spoken between the two of us and then I turned my head away from him.  
"It has long been foretold the two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve, along with the beautiful princess would appear to defeat the white witch and restore peace in Narnia."  
"And you think we're the ones?"  
Peter had turned back to the beavers to argue out another fight.  
"Well you better be Aslan's already fitted out your army. And the princess is with you!"  
Peter and Susan went into explaining that they must have it wrong. That we were from Finchley, that I was human and there was no way for me too have come from Narnia. That only made me sigh, if only they knew, this was my home. How else would I know the rest of the prophecy. Peter stood up announcing that it was time that we all went home. He even reached out to grab my hand in order to get me home. Lucy cried out about helping Mr. Tumnus as Peter told us all we were heading home. He only told her that it was out of our hands and at that Susan thanked them for there hospitality.  
"Ed, time to go- Ed?"  
Peter looked around the room for the youngest male Pevensie. Before getting upset that the door too the dam was open and Edmund was gone.  
"I'm going to kill him."  
"You may not have too...Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"  
And with that said we all took off after him, me in the lead of everyone. I had shot out the door before Peter and the beaver were even done talking about Edmund being here before. I had a strange feeling I knew where he was going. And where he was going was not good for any of us. Peter was following close behind me, screaming at me too stop running. Honestly this was about getting Edmund back, not stopping me from running out of breath.  
Reaching the top of the hill I watched in horror as Edmund walked through the gates to the witch's castle. Everyone else was there seconds after me, Lucy was screaming for her brother. Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her close to me, she needed too be silenced, the witch knowing we were here was not a good idea. Peter started off after Edmund until Mr. Beaver grabbed his sleeve stopping him.  
"Get off me! We just can't let him go!"  
Peter began getting upset that the beaver wouldn't let him go get his brother back. But then again if I wasn't holding onto Lucy I would have stopped him as well. Just because Edmund was stupid and fell for the witch's trap doesn't mean I would let Peter fall into it as well.  
"Don't you get it? He's the bait! She wants all of ya in there! To kill ya!"  
"This is all your fault! None of this would of happened if you had just listened too me in the first place!"  
I could hear the argument coming on and I turned walking away. Peter obviously hated Narnia, meaning now that he knew who I really was meant I probably wasn't on the top of his list anymore. 


	11. Chapter 10 We Need to Talk

I walked back to the Beaver's dam alone. What was I suppost to do knowing Peter seemed to detest Narnia and my home. Tears froze to my face as they came down.  
"Kurie?"  
I felt someone grab my hand and hold to it tightly. I was feeling so insagnigicant and so hurt at him hating Narnia and me being apart of it.  
"Kurie what's wrong, tell me, please."  
Turning around and facing Peter tears streamed down and began stinging my face. He wiped the tears from my cheeks and pulled me close to his chest.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"What am I suppost to do Peter. You hate it here."  
Peter seemed shocked an fell back slightly before regaining his composure and his grip on me.  
"I never said I hated it here. I just want to get Edmund back and take the four of you home where you're all safe."  
I pushed him away and turned away from him.  
"That's your home Peter. Here, in Narnia I am home! This is my home Peter, where I was born and raised until I was 8! How else would I know that prophecy?"  
Again Peter seemed shocked and at his point I knew I had no choice but to tell him the truth. Turning back to face Peter I squarred back my shoulders and took in me deep breath. looking Peter in the eyes I searched them for anything.  
"Peter...I was adopted, you know that. But this, this is where I was born. My parents were killed in a war, in this world, over a hundred years ago."  
Peter seemed to be becoming more and more lost with every word I said.  
"That's impossible. You are not 112 years old. You are 12, which is a year younger than me."  
Nodding my head I sighed and grabbed his hand.  
"Yes Peter, because I've been living in the world of man, your world. Peter why is it so hard for you too compreheand that this is my home? Lucy understood plain and simple."  
"You told Lu before me!"  
"Don't you dare start yelling at me Peter, save it for Edmund. It's hard to tell someone like you. I love you but your mind isn't open to stuff like this. And because of who I am I fear you're going to change your feelings toward me. I mean this isn't even how I look..."  
By this point I had tears on my face from fear, anger and pain.  
"Kurie, my feelings aren't going to change based on what you look like. Are you stupid, I love you for you not how you look. So just show me..."  
I took a breath and all the magic and energy I had been using too hold up the human look faded away. My hair grew to my hips, and the silver color I always loved was added back into my hair. Looking down at my feet I watched tear drops melt the snow at my feet. I felt a strong hand lace into my hair and soft lips kiss mine.  
"Mmm...I am still feeling sparks. Besides the only difference I see is yor pretty hair is all the moer beautiful. Kurie you're no different to me. You're worrying about this way too much."  
Taking a step forward I dropped my head against his chest. I felt horrible, I had blown things way out of proportion. I had done the one thing I always laughed at Susan for, I felt the need too apologize to her as well as Peter.  
"I'm sorry Peter..."  
"It's fine. Just don't worry so much. I'm always going too love you Kurie. I just hate that you hid something so important from me. That needs too stop...understand?"  
Nodding my head I wrapped my arms around his waist and barried my head deep into his chest. I shivered against him revealing hte fact that I was cold and upset. I felt myself being pulled closer as Peter trapped me against himself, the muscles in his arms flexing and constricting as he attempted too warm me up.  
"Peter...I love you..."  
"I love you too."  
No hesitation, just his simple answer and his body giving me the heat that my body had been longing for. That was all I needed too feel better about everything. Peter always gave me the scence that no matter how bad things got, it would always turn around.  
"Better?"  
"Yes..."  
That's when the romantic moment being shared was shattered when Susan, Lucy and Mr. Beaver came running down the hill at top speed. Something was wrong and we were about too find out what. 


	12. Chapter 11 They're After Us

"Hurry mum. They're after us!"

The 4 of us ran into the dam, shouting. We were in a hurry of course.

"Right then."

"What is she doing?"

Susan was frantic, someone was stalling and that made Susan uncomfortable, and even more so nervous. Which in turn made the rest of us uptight and all the more nervous. Then Mrs. Beaver explained that we would be thanking her later because her husband gets cranky when he's hungry. But he turned yelling that he was already cranky.

"Do you think we'll need jam?"

How stupid could one question be, and out of Susan's mouth no less. And with the last word out of Peter's mouth we were down in the tunnel following the beavers. The two of them started arguing about where it led as Lucy fell. I went back to grab her hand Peter still holding tightly too mine as a howl echoed through the tunnels.

"They're in the tunnel!"

Pulling on Lucy we ran into a dead end and stopped. Holding onto Peter's coat I barried myself against him, now what were we going too do? Mr. Beaver climbed up a wall with a hidden ladder and out a hole. Mrs. Beaver, Lucy and Susan all went up after, Peter pushed on me sending me up the ladder. He climbed up close behind me and moved a crate infront of the opening.

By the time things had calmed down a bit we had realized that Lucy had fallen. When she stood up we saw animals turned to stone, and Mr. Beaver started crying.

"He was my best mate."

"What happened to them?"

"This is what happens to the enemies of the white witch."

Peter pushed me behind him, protective as always. I listened as the fox explained too us that he was one of the good guys and that he had an unfortunate family resemblance to the wolves. We needed too get to safety and the fox knew it so he suggested that we argue breeding later and Peter wanted too know what he had in mind.

With that we were all up in a tree as the fox stood in the center on the ground. Looking to my left I saw the wolves break down the barrier and surround the fox.

"Evening gents. Did we loose something?"

"Don't patronize me. We know where your alliegence lies. We're looking for some humans."

When they went in for the attack Lucy cried out and Peter quickly quieted her down. Turning my head into Peter's shoulder I sobbed quietly. I was scared, my beloved Narnia had gone to the dogs. Soon the wolves were gone and Peter jumped down from the tree, helping the rest of us down. Soon we were all sitting around a fire for the night.

"Quit squirming. You're worse than Beaver on bath day."

"Worst day of the year."

Moving so I was laying in the snow Peter shook his head and moved me so I was laying on his lap. Of course I should have known better than to lay in the snow. Then the fox got up, he had decided that that was all the time he had healing for. Bowing too us as soon as Susan asked if he was leaving.

"It's has been a privliage my queen and an honor. But Aslan HIMSELF has asked me too gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan!"

"What's he like?"

"How is he?"

"He is as magnificent as ever Princess, and like everything we have ever imagined. You'll be glad to have him by your side against the white witch."

Susan jumped on it telling him that we were fighting in no war, and when he asked Peter, he too agreed with Susan. Some more talk went on but I lied there quietly, I would talk to Peter about it later. He now this was my home and he couldn't just abandon it.


	13. Chapter 12 Father Christmas

The next day we resumed are adventure. It was cold out, yet not as bad as the day before. Peter kept me close to him, protective as always. We trudged through the snow are feet sinking with every step we took.

"Now Aslan's camp is by the stone table just over the frozen river."

"River?"

There we go, they just had to get Susan started. Now she was worrying if not out loud then mentally about the cons about a river.

"Don't worry, it's been frozen solid for 100 years."

"It seems so far."

Looking up slightly I saw dispare on Peter's face. I didn't want him feeling like that, or anything simaler to it ever.

"It's the world dear, did you expect it to be small?"

"Smaller..."

Susan looked toward Peter with mallice all over her face. One of these days I was going too get on her for it. All of this, whatever it was, jealousy or something, toward Peter was getting old. And no it wasn't just because of my love for him. We continued to walk the beavers telling us to hurry up every so often.

"Come on, before we're old."

"If he tells me to hurry up one more time. I am going to turn him into a big fluffy hat."

Peter's comment was cute as he picked Lucy, who was getting tired, up onto his back. He couldn't hold my hand and carry her at the same time, but I knew if I were to get to far ahead of him, I would be in for an ear full. Sometimes he acted more like a parent toward me then my boyfriend. What with all his lectures and such.

"Hurry up Son-of-Adam! We don't have all day!"

"He is getting kinda bossy..."

The Pevensie children seemed so relaxed walking across the snow. But I heard bells not far behind us and it scared me, but there was no need to alert anyone when I started hearing them.

"It's her! Run!"

Peter set Lucy on the ground grabbed my hand and I grabbed hers. Pulling us closely behind him he jumped over a ledge and helped each of us down from there.

"Quick down here!"

We sat there Peter and I on either side of Lucy one of our hands each over her mouth. Looking up at Peter I pleaded softly with my eyes. He knew I was scared, of course he did. Minutes slowly went by, Peter and I slowly let our hands off of Lucy's mouth.

"Maybe she's gone."

"I'll go and have a look."

I grabbed Peter's hand and held it tightly, I was not letting him leave that easily. Not when danger was so strong and prudent. Not only did his sisters need him right now, I did as well.

"Peter...please don't..."

"No, you're no good to Narnia dead."

"Neither are you Beaver."

"Thanks dear."

Mr. Beaver climbed over the edge and there was silence for a long moment. And then I heard screaming, Mr. Beaver was leaning over the edge, he suprised Lucy but when she scrame he did as well.

"I hope you've all been good because there is someone here to see you."

Peter was the first too leave the safety keeping us three girls behind him, my hand in his. Standing up straight a man stood tall infront of us, a large bag in his sled. Lucy's face lit up when she realized just who stood before her.

"Merry Christmas sir!"

"It certainly is Lucy, now that you have arrived."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia."

He walked back toward his sled and pulled the bag open. Pulling out different items for each of us. Father Christmas was not one too leave anyone out. Lucy was so excited it was cute too see just how she was with gifts bestowed on her. First he pulled out a flask of something and a dagger and turned to face Lucy.

"These are for you. The Juice of the Fire Flower. One drop of this will cure any injury. And although I do not expect you too use it, this."

"I think I could be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs."

Then he turned toward Susan, a bow with a set of aarows held in a quiver. Susan took them gratefully but also had something too say.

"What happend to 'Battles are ugly affairs?"

"And though you do not seem to have trouble making yourself heard this. Blow it, and where ever you are, help will come."

"Thanks"

He then pulled something else out of his bag. This time a sword and shield. I could only guess who those would be going too.

"And Peter. These are tools not toys, the time too use them may soon be at hand. And for you princess..."

He turned toward me, a locket drapped off of his fingers he held it out to me. Grabbing it gingerly I accepted it gratefully. And upon opening it looked at the two pictures that were represented in it. One of me and my biological parents the other of me and my adoptive parents. The ones that lived next to the Pevensie's and the ones that had raised me the past few years.

"Bare them well! I best be off, winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan!"

Getting back on his slay he was off quickly. All 6 of us were shouting Merry Christmas's toward him but soon it was done. Lucy turned toward Susan a smug look on her face.

"Told you he was real."

"Did you hear what he said...winter is almost over. You know what that means... no more ice!"

Peter was right, we needed to cross the river quickly. Hopefully quick enough that we could miss it thawing. It wasn't that far away now. And with that we quickly set off again.


	14. Chapter 13 Across the Melting River

We hurried down to the river as quickly as possible. It was beginning to melt and we didn't have much time to cross. Looking down at the melting ice Susan stopped and starred on in horror. Peter kept ahold of my hand tightly, he knew that now I was healthy and could handle more then I could before, but he was still a worried boyfriend.

"Stop, maybe we should think about this."

"We don't have time."

"I was just trying to be realistic."

"No, you're trying to be smart."

We made are way slowly down the icy snow covered hill. I tripped a couple times and almost took all of us down with me, but managed to get down the hill without killing anyone. As we stood by the melting river Peter started too cross before Mr. Beaver stopped him mid-step.

"Wait maybe I should go first."

"Maybe you should..."

Mr. Beaver stepped onto the ice and it started to crack.

"You've been sneaking second helpings again haven't you?"

"Well you never know what meals going to be your last. Especially with your cooking."

We all slowly started acrossed the ice Lucy and I both clinging tightly to Peter.

"If mum knew what we were doing..."

That's when Peter turned on Susan and completely lost it snapping at her.

"MUMS NOT HERE!"

"Oh no!"

I turned to my head to where Lucy was looking. Peter, Susan and the Beavers did as well. Peter grabbed my hand tightly and started running. He started yelling for us all to run but we were cut off half way across by a group of wolves. Peter pulled up his sword as all of us beside Mr. Beaver stood behind him. A wolf had him pinned down to the ice by the head.

"Put that down boy, someone might get hurt. Leave now while you still can, and your brother goes with you."

"Stop Peter, Maybe we should listen to him!'

"Smart girl."

Everyone was screaming and yelling about stopping and leaving. There was also so much screaming about killing the wolf and running him through. I also recall a few things being spoken about me, but I was trying and slightly succeeding in blocking everything out. When Peter was ready to go in a direction he would grab me and I would follow.

"What's the matter son of Adam. We won't wait forever and neither will the river!"

"PETER!"

Lucy's voice seemed frightened and highly worried. Peter grabbed on to be with one hand and his sword was still in the other. Both Susan and Lucy held onto his coat as he stabbed his sword down into the ice breaking it apart from everything else. As the water splashed down ontop of us we were forced under the water and I was seperated from the Pevensie's. The water was freezing cold and it made me want to cry. I forced my way to the edge of the river and pulled myself up into the snow. Coughing I turned onto my back and looked up. A large smile spreading acrossed my face.


	15. Chapter 14 Reunited with Narnia

The face that was starring down at me from up above was one of the warmest welcoming face I had ever seen.

"ASLAN!"

I sat up quickly with a small burst of energy that faded as quickly as it came.

"Welcome home princess, welcome home."

Shivering I wrapped my arms around Aslan's neck. He layed one of his giant paws on my back and purred softly in my ear. Standing up I was shaking but leaned on Aslan for support. I layed on his back and twisted my face and hands into his mane. The great lion broke into a run and we were welcomed into the camp in no time.

"Thank you Aslan..."

"Why are you thanking me Kurie? It's my duty as your guardian to protect and take care of you."

Nodding my head I climbed off his back and stood there looking around. Placing my hands on my hips I cocked my head to the side still in my soaking wet clothes. I hadn't been gone that long, and centuars live along time. So where was he, I know he was too stubborn to die by the witches hands.

"Speaking of guardians Aslan, where is that obnoxious centuar guard of mine?"

"Obnoxious am I now Kurie? And how many times have I of all people gotten you out of trouble?"

Turning around I grinned up at the centaur that had gotten me out of so much trouble as a young child. He walk toward me and bowed low at the waist. Then I myself curtsied before springing forward and nestling myself against him. I was laughing and giggling and he was chuckling a low warm laugh.

"I missed you so much Oreius."

"I missed you too my princess. Now, let's get you out of those wet close and into something dry."

Nodding my head I followed Oreius to a tent and entered as he pulled the flap too let me enter. As I changed I spoke with Oreius while he stood guard outside the tent.

"Oreius, how did the witch take over? I mean with you and everyone else defending Narnia, how is it she was able to become so powerful?"

"After your parents died and Aslan took you to the world of man she began gaining followeres. Like the Minotaurs, Wolves and Dwarves..."

Pulling the flap aside I looked up at him, tears stinging at my eyes.

"But dear princess, because of your return and the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve her icy rule is almost at an end."

Whipping the tears of my face I sighed while nodding my head.

"Oreius will you help me with my hair please?"

Sighing he nodded his head and held his hand open for the brush.

"Why me?"

I giggled as I handed him the brush and turned around so he couild run the brush through my hair. After he finished I gave him another hug and went to get something to eat. Soon I began growing tired and headed back to Aslan's tent.

"Are you alright Kurie?"

"Yes just tired. I'm going to lie down. Will you please wake me when the daughters and sons arrive?"

"Of course child princess."

Upon approaching the entry of the tend I removed the flap and entered. I lied down on topp the pillows and soon fell into a warm comforting sleep.


	16. Chapter 15 Aslan's Camp

"Kurie?"

I felt something large and warm on my back. Turning over I smiled up at Aslan who smiled down at me. If he was waking me, that ment the Pevensie's were here. And the fact that I was not around, ment Peter was likely worried which gave me a grand idea.

"Aslan?"

"Yes princess?"

"The Pevensie's don't know I am here. Which means I would love to pull a prank on them. Peter will likely worry about where I am. Please don't tell him so soon that I am here. Let me sit here for a bit before revealing myself."

Aslan rolled his eyes at me and nodded his large head. He walked around to the side of me wrapping his body around me as he lied down.

"We have come too see Aslan..."

I could hear Peter outside and couldn't help but smile. Aslan stood up and as the wind blew he walked outside.

"Welcome Peter Adam's son, Welcome Susan and Lucy daughters-of-Eve. Welcome Beavers. You have my thanks, but where is the fourth."

I listened while Peter spoke to Aslan about Edmunds betrayle. Oreius got upset with it as well.

"I couldn't even protect the princess..."

"You mean this princess?"

That was my cue and I would get into trouble if I held out any longer. Standing up I walked outside the tend and saw relief pass over Peter's face. He dropped his sword and ran over to me but was stopped by Oreius.

"Oreius relax...it's alright."

Oreius dropped his sword from in front of Peter. Peter picked me up and pulled me tightly to him. I apparently scared the crap out of him, but what can I say he was fun to prank. Some time had passed after that. I had shown Peter around a bit, introduced him to some friends and then relaxed with him a bit. Susan and Lucy decided they were going to go to the river to clean up a bit. When they left Aslan took the chance to talk to Peter. Following Aslan up to the top of the hill I held tight to Peter's hand. I could see Cair Paravel, the kingdom in which I had been named from where I stood.

"That is Cair Paravel, kingdom of the 4 throwns. One of which you will sit in, as high king."

Peter was silent at Aslan's voice. I curled into his chest in hopes of making him feel a bit better. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I smiled.

"You doubt the prophecy?"

"No that's just it. You're not who I think I am."

"Peter Pevensie. Formerly of Finchley. The Beaver also said you were planning on turning him into a hat. Peter there is a deep magic that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and helps us fulfill destines. Both yours and mine."

Peter then went on saying that he wasn't able to protect me or his family. So I took it as my time to leave, I didn't want to hear it. So I kissed Peter on the cheek and told them I would be at the river with the girls. Then I began my walk down the hill and too the river.

"I will do what I can for Edmund. I too want my family safe."


	17. Chapter 16 Sir Peter

I sat down my feet in the river. Susan and Lucy were talking and Lucy was taunting her older sister. Susan started splashing Lucy and getting me wet as well. Putting my arms up in defence I started laughing and joined in there water war as well. It continued like that as Susan walked over to a tree branch in which her towel was tossed over. Pulling it down wolves were standing there and they started to advance on us.

"Now, we're very tired and we prefer to kill you quickly."

Susan threw her towel over the lead wolfs head, grabbed her horn and we were all up a tree in a matter of seconds. Susan was blowing the horn and trying to keep her feet away from the jaws of the dogs. I heard splashing come from the river and raised my head to see Peter running through it, sword out. Aslan came through the trees and stepped on another wolf just as it was about to pounce on Peter.

Oreius started advancing to help Peter but Aslan stopped him, telling him that it was Peter's battle. I watched in agonizing horror as Peter and the wolf walked in a circle and stopped.

"You may think you're a king. But you're going to die...like a dog!"

The wolf jumped attacking Peter. Timed seemed to slow down for me, I just knew I had lost my bestfriend. Susan, Lucy and I jumped out of the tree and ran over to Peter who pushed the wolf off of him. I sighed in relief and stood there silently as Susan and Lucy dropped down to hug there older brother. Peter glarred up at me, grabbed my hand and yanked me down. He held onto the three of us, breathing heavily.

Aslan had released the other wolf who had taken off. He had Oreius and a bunch of other guards and warrriors follow after him. He knew that the wolf would return to the witch, which in turn would lead them to Edmund. He then turned to Peter and the three of us girls.

"Peter clean you sword."

Peter kneeled down infront of Aslan, his sword tip pointed at the ground. Aslan placed his paw on Peter's shoulder and knighted him. Peter was gleaming as he stood up, know Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia. I was so proud of him I couldn't help but run to him and wrap my arms tightly around his waist.

The next morning Peter rolled over and off of the hammock. I rolled onto my stomach mad that he hand moved away from me. Opening my eyes I glarred at him but he could do nothing but smile back down at me. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes and ran a brush through my hair. Pulling on a dress I stood up and kissed Peter's cheek.

"You're so mean..."

"Oh yes, I am so mean becuase I wasn't tired anymore and got up for the day."

He grabbed my hand and walked out of the tent with me. Peter stopped soon after and starred up at the hill. My gaze drifted to where his was and I saw Edmund talking to Aslan. It made me happy that Edmund was back and alright. Susan and Lucy followed suit, but Lucy was a bit to thrilled and yelled for her brother. Peter grabbed her so she couldn't run. He knew that this needed to stay private.

I hadn't taken my gaze away from Edmund and Aslan. Aslan had motioned for Edmund to come join us and he did so. Glarring at me as he passed, why was he still so upset with me? Aslan then mentioned that there was no need to speak to Edmund about what had happened, that the past was the past.

"Hello..."

Edmund looked at his siblings, Lucy rushed into her brothers arms and Susan wrapped her arms around his shoulders. I continued to stand there, my hand in Peter's just watching the reunion. Susan asked Edmund how he was and he mentioned that he was tired. Peter told him to go get some rest, and Edmund started walking past. Turning around Peter told him not to wonder off.

Later that day all of us aside from Peter sat around a table. Peter was standing up watching the four of us eat. Edmund was scarfing toast, it must have been some time since he had last eaten. Lucy was laughing and smiling at her brothers antics.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast Ed."

"You better pack some up for the journy back."

"We're going home?"

"You are, I promised mum I'd keep you four safe, but it doesn't mean that I can't stay behind and help."

Lucy and Edmund fought against Peter on staying here in Narnia. There was mention of what the white witch could do and me not leaving because it was my home. Peter agreed along side that but still thought we all should leave. In the end Susan stood up grabbing her bow and quiver of aarows, Susan was going to the field for some practice, Lucy followed close behind her sister.

Peter looked at me, his eyes holding worry. Standing up I walked toward him and kissed his cheek.

"Peter relax and go get some practice in yourself. And take Edmund with you. I'm going to go take a nap. Goodnight."

I kissed him lightly and walked away, releasing his hand. Reaching the tent I walked in and curled up in a ball. The truth was I was actually quite scared of what could happen. But I was the Princess of Narnia and had to stay strong. So that's what I did as I closed my eyes to take my nap.


	18. Chapter 17 The Lion and the Witch

"Hey!"

I woke with a start, a hand sitting on my shoulder. Turning around quickly I felt my hand make contact with someones face. Snapping my eyes open I saw Peter who's hand had been put to his face in comfort. Sitting up quickly I put my hands on either side of his face in an apologizing manner.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Come on..."  
Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the tent. We stopped by the others and I watched in horror as the witch was carried and put down infront of Aslan's tent. Everyone gasped as she mentioned a traitor in the camp. Aslan stood strong as he argued back against the witch; Jadis.

"Have you forgotten the deep magic?"

"Do not site the deep magic to me witch. I was there when it was written."

Aslans growl echoed through the camp, sending shivers in to any enemies spine. Jadis pointed to Edmund showing the rest of the camp who she owned. Peter stepped up in defence of his brother leaving me in the open. Jadis lied her cruel eyes on me and I wanted nothing more then to shrink away.

"And that dead little princess of yours shall die as well."

Peter grabbed a hold of me and pulled me tightly too him. He was so warm and protective, I felt alright with him so close. Aslan growled once more alerting the witch that he was still there and just as protective as ever. He then further went on and decided that the two of them would discuss the matter away from everyone else.

Aslan turned and walked back into his tent. Jadis followed but not without another cold stare in my direction. Peter had squared his sholders back until she was inside the tent and then sat on the grass pulling me with him. Edmund and Lucy had started playing with the grass and Susan sat quietly with the 4 of us. I curled myself up in Peter's lap, my head against his sholder. Closing my eyes I started drifting off into sleep, but was soon alerted back into a state of being awake.

Standing up quickly, the Pevensie's along side me Peter wrapped his arms around my waist. We were all hopefull that she would give her claim on Edmund up. But I knew that she would never give her claim on me up. She had been hunting me since my parents were still alive and I didn't see that stopping any time soon.

"She has given up her claim on the son of Adam's blood."

Aslan looked toward me sadly, and I knew that met she had still no change in her claim on me. I curled into Peter while Aslan made that known to the rest of the camp. My guards his guards, my family. The cheers from Edmund's safety soon faded as the news about me was shared.

"How do I know your promsie will be kept?"

Aslan let a out a roar that could make any brave man cower in fear. It was so loud and chilling even a girl that had known him her whole life had hair standing on end. As soon as the witch left I kissed Peter on the cheek and ran to join Aslan in his tent. I knew that sadness would soon come into the camp and I wanted to spend atleast a bit more time with him. Oreius followed close behind me, my guard true and strong. I curled up against Aslan and played with his main. I talked to him for hours before dinner had become known.

After dinner I retired to my tent and got ready for bed. Peter had stayed close to me, never allowing me out of his sight. Pulling on a nightgown I climbed onto the hammack and curled up. Grabbing Peter's hand I pulled him down close to me and kissed his cheek.

"Peter, everything will be alright. You'll see."

And with that I closed my eyes and waited for the pain that I would feel in my heart later that night.


	19. Chapter 18 You have to Lead us

Curling up against Peter that I night I shiverd, even though it was a warm night. I was scared for the future, and worried about what would become of my home. I listened to the boys snoring as I lied away, staring at the ceiling of the tent. With Aslan gone, my county would never be the same. So much happiness and light would be taken away from everyone, and even from me. I couldn't take this anymore, although I couldn't tell Peter what was happening I still didn't want to be alone. I would just tell him that I had a nightmare. It was believable, I had them often enough.

Turning to my side I moved the soft hair out of Peter's face and kissed his forhead. When that didn't wake him I shook him lightly, which still didn't wake him up. I had already been whimpering and crying so to wake him, I just let the crying get a bit louder. And if it woke Edmund up as well, it woke Edmund up. Peter's eyes snapped open, he always woke to my crying. Frantically sitting up he pulled me up and against him. Rubbing my back he tried to calm me down, but even that didn't help. Peter was becoming all the more worried, and his worrying was only about to get worse.

"Kurie what's wrong?"

Shaking my head I refused to talk, what was the poing when I wasn't allowed to tell him anything. I just sobbed a bit and took in shaky breaths. Gripping on to his shirt I pulled myself as close as I could. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and lied his cheek on the top of my head. Closing my eyes I let the tears run down my face, the feelings; the fear and sadness had only grown when I woke Peter up. Thoughts rushed through my head but my breath caught in my throat rather quickly. I couldn't breath, and it lasted for so long.

"Kurie...Kurie!"

Peter's voice was growing frantic, and even I began fearing all the more. After some time of fear between the two of us, my breathing slowly started coming back. Peter took a sigh of relief as I took in multiple deep breaths. Tears started pouring more and more down my face. I knew that Aslan was gone, I had asked him to try and alert me so I knew. Burrying my head as deep as I could into Peter's chest I just sobbed and sobbed. I knew that I was acting like a baby but obviously I didn't care. I had just lost, what was like to me, a family member. He was gone, and now we had to find another way to defeat the witch.

I started calming down, the adrenaline in my body depleated. I was becoming tired, and my eyelids were getting heavy. I kept I tight grip on to Peter, unwilling to loose anyone else that I loved, and that met Edmund as well. He was a pest but still someone very close to my heart. Closing my eyes I invisioned Aslan's warm face before falling into a complete blackness. Soon I felt a cool air rush over my face and turned into Peter, but he jolted and pulled his sword from it's sheath. Opening my eyes I sighed as I realized what was going on.

"Fear not my princes, I come with tidings of grave news"

Peter, Edmund and I all sat up from our sleeping positions. It was still quite dark out and we were all still tired. I knew what the grave news was and I didn't want to hear it, I didn't want it too be true, as true as it was. Wrapping my arms around Peter's arm I rested my head on his shoulder, trying to block out the voices. Peter started to cry, he now knew why I was crying and it hurt him. Probably not as much, but it still did hurt him. Moving his arm out of mine he pulled me into his chest to comfort me.

"I'm sorry..."

Peter whispered quietly to me, his gentle sympethetic apology. Sighing I closed my eyes once again. I refused to let the thought that this could possibly be the last morning I got to spend with Peter into my mind. Standing up Peter walked out of the tent, my hand in his. The sky was lightening up now, but it was the worst sunrise I had ever witnessed.

"It's true, he's gone."

"Then you'll have to lead us. There's a whole army out there waiting to follow you."

"I can't"

That wasn't the Peter I knew. He had always wanted to go away to war to help his father. To protect me and his family from the enemies that had threatened us. So where was that Peter, the Peter that would do anything to protect the people that he held so dear to him?

"Aslan believed you could."

I wasn't going to stay quiet, I knew Peter could do this he just had to believe it now. I heard a sigh and looked up at Edmund's face.

"And so do Kurie and I."

That put a small smile on my face, Edmund had actually used my name in a non cruel way. As sad as this day was, that was something I had been waiting years for. Oreius stood above a map looking at Peter.

"What are your orders?"

Peter had started talking about war plans. But every time I started putting in my two sence I was told to go sit down. And strangely enough it wasn't be Edmund, but Peter my significant other that should have been listening to what I had to say. I didn't care if he was going to be high king or not, I was still of higher rank then him, due to the fact that I had lived and breathed Narnia longer then he. Sitting on a stone I huffed a breath of annoyance, I knew how to fight and how to plan. I had listened to my father and his councelers.

When the boys stood up and headed to the amory I followed, there was no way I wasn't going to the battle field. I sat with Peter as Edmund put on is armor and when he had left I grabbed my own. Peter grabbed my hand as I reached for chainmail small enough to fit me.

"Not happening Kurie. No way no how."

Knocking his hand out of the way I glarred up at him. I wasn't going to allow him to boss me around. Softening my gaze I started to tear up, I didn't want to let him out of my sight, how was I supposed to make him realize that. I was terrifyed that I would loose him, not to mention I didn't want to sit back at camp all on my own.

"Peter that's unfair..."

"What's unfair Kurie, the fact that I don't want you hurt. The fact that I am doing this for you. To protect your home and you."

"Peter I understand that, but you don't realize that I don't want to loose you. I just lost someone I care deeply for and now you're going to make me worry that I am going to loose three more. You have to let me go, Peter I know how to fight just as well as any man. I was raised by Orieus, which means I was raised sword in hand."

Peter sighed and it seemed to be in defeat, but it could not be that easy. He lowered his hand and shook his head at me his gaze becoming harsh.

"Kurie I can't allow it."

Lowering my hand from the chainmail I stormed out, I wasn't going to let this go and I wasn't going to loose. If Peter wouldn't give in the easy way I was going to make him give in the hard way. Orieus wasn't a big fan of me fighting, but he knew I could and knew what I was going through. I had anger and rage building within me, anger that would best be taken out on the battle field.

"OREIUS!"

Oreius trotted out of a group of soldiers. He had armor on and a sword in it's sheath around his waist. He knew that I was angered and seemed like he was going to do just about anything to fix it. Then again he became angered when he saw the tears on my face, he had jumped to the conclusion that Peter had hurt me.

"What is it princess?"

"I wan't to fight. You all can't leave me here. There is to much anger and rage in me to be left where I will destroy everything around me. Make Peter let me fight, please Oreius..."

He seemed rather upset with the fact and shook his head the way Peter did.

"Why are you doing this princess. I understand your pain, but do you really expect me to let you fight?"

"Oreius I was raised by you with a sword in my hand. I might not be the best warrrior but I can still fight. Give me armor a sword and shiel Oreius. I have lost to many people in this and any other world and I refuse to stand by and wait to hear news that I just lost more."

He sighed in defeat, I had the right, and I had a good point. Oreius walked with me back to the armory where got my way. Peter was rather upset with the fact that I was to be fighting, but he soon calmed down when I swore to him that I would be careful. When I swore to him that I would not loose my life, so long as he did not loose his. Kissing Peter lightly I mounted my horse with my sheath and sword on my hip. Today was the day that the witch Jadis lost her life.


	20. Chapter 19 Battle for Narnia

I starred over the battle field, the enemy slowly approaching, the witch leading them. She had constructed and designed a dress from Aslan's mane, it angered me and I wanted nothing more then to run my sword through her. I started clenching my fists tighter and tigether before I felt a hang grab mine. Looking up I saw Peter smiling his loving smile at me. He was so handsome in the armor and ready for battle.

"You going to be alright princess?"

"Yes, just let me at that evil being. I want to take her life like the way she took Aslan's."

The anger was pulsing through me and I wanted the battle to start. I needed to watch her die, as cruel as that made me sound. She didn't deserve to live in this glorius beautiful world.

"They come your highness, in numbers and weapons far greater then our own."

"Numbers do not win battles."

"But I bet they help."

I had to agree with Peter, numbers did help the cause of war. The witch's approch grew more and more, Peter waved his sword through the air, signalign the gryphons to attack. They flew forward an attack on the mind.

"Are you with me?"

"To the death!"

"Kurie?"

I nodded my head, I was with him through and through and I swore to be careful no matter what. But I would not control the blood lust that coursed through my veins.

"FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!"

We raced forward, and soon we had clashed with the opponent. I was careful but still took out the enemy, I felt no remorse taking out anybody who worked for or with Jadis. Soon we started being pushed back, we were becoming over powered. We needed more soldiers but there was no one left that could fight.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!"

I started to ride back but my horse was taken down, out from under me. I watched as a minotaur charged at me, what was I going to do. Looking behind me I saw Peter coming to my aid. Grabbing me by the arm he pulled me up on to his horse and dodged at the last second.

"You idiot, you promised you would be careful!"

"I'm sorry Peter!"

The unicorn that Peter had been riding was taken out from us soon after. We fell and my first thought was if Peter was alright. Sitting up he had rolled away from me, but he was okay. Looking to the side I watched as Oreius charged at a rhino. Peter yelled for him to stop but he just continued to charge. I watched on in horror as the witch turned him to stone.

"NO!"

Standing I grabbed my sword and started slashing through the horrid beings that had helped take away the people I loved. I had no idea where Peter was but soon I saw Edmund running down the hill. Looking to the side of me Jadis had her staff raised, slashing it down I felt it tear through me. I let an agonizing scream rip through the air, a scream that would fall upon deaf ears. There was too much noise to hear the scream that had erupted from my mouth. I watched as Edmund came down with his sword and broke the witches wand in half. And then horryfingly Jadis shoved the remainder of her wand into Edmund's side.

He fell next to me, turned his head and smiled at me. Scooting closer to him I lied my head on his arm and smiled myself. It seemed that as our final moments came closer he had finally stopped hating me, but I still needed to know why he hated me regardless.

"Edmund? Why have you never liked me?"

Edmund looked at me and started in on a story.


	21. Chapter 20 Hate

I opened my eyes in the darkness of the night. Susan and Lucy were lieing close to me, this was the first sleep over we had in a long time. But now I had to use the loo and that was in the house. Grabbing my stuffed lion I stood up and walked as silently as I could out of the bomb shelter. As I opened the hatch to the underground building I felt light water hit my face. I had then realized that it had started raining. Running for the house I opened the back door and made my way up the stairs.

Quietly I opened the door to the loo and sat down on the john. My lion was in my lap and by the time I had finished the first clash of thunder echoed in the air. Pulling up my pants I ran for the closest door to the loo. Knocking on it hopefully only loud enough to wake the occupent I closed my eyes and started breathing heavily. Looking up from the floor when the door opened I had realized that the occupent of the room that I had ran to was the eldest of the 4 Pevensie children. Not to mention the caring boy that I had grown a crush on. I watched as Peter rubbed his eyes, I hadn't meant to wake him, well then again yes I did.

"Kurie what's wrong?"

"C-Can I st-stay in here to-tonight. I woul-wouldn't ask i-if I did-didn't have too..."

Peter grabbed me by the hand and led me through the darkness, sitting me down on his bed. Another loud thing of thunder roared through the sky and the lightning streaked brightly soon after. I had jumped and coward, holding my lion closer too me. Peter sat down next to me and looked at me cower, I felt like such a baby being scared of the worlds natural happenings.

"I-I don't li-like the thunder or light-lightning..."

"Of course you can stay in here tonight. You take my bed, I'll take the floor."

I grabbed on to Peter's hand, I didn't want to be alone. I wanted someone to stay close to me through this. My fear of the thunder and lightning was a bad one, it was a strong fear and it wrapped tightly around me.

"St-stay with me to-tonight..."

He sighed and smiled, lieing down under the blankets with me. Holding tightly to the stuffed lion I curled myself into a ball.

"Kurie, can I ask you a question?"

"Y-yes..."

"Why is it that you have that stuffed lion with you all the time. And how did it get it's name?"

That made me giggle, he was good at cheering me up. Or atleast that night he was good at it.

"Well, the neighbores next to my old house had a dog that they named Aslan. I loved playing with that dog, and had even asked my parents if we could have one. They had told me no, but they took me to the toy store to find a stuffed one. I went to grab a stuffed dog, but when I saw the lion I wanted that instead. And of course I gave it the name of that dog. He has been with me ever since, and he tends to make me feel better."

The story I had fabricated wasn't to far from the truth. Of course Aslan wasn't a dog that neighbores had owned. He had been a guardian and a loving one at that. But Aslan had always made me feel safe, which is why the same name had been given to the stuffed one. It made me feel like he was still there.

Peter had nodded, he thought it was a cute story but by the time I had finished it we had both grown tired. Closing my eyes I fell asleep next to the first person that had made me feel that safe in a long time. The next morning I woke up to hear one of the girls screaming for there mother to come look at something. When I opened my eyes I realized that what they were calling there mother for was too come look at Peter and I.

"It's so cute! Kurie is curled up next to Peter!"

Peter had opened his eyes and started glarring at the girls. He started yelling at everyone to get out so he could get dressed but when I tried to leave he grabbed my hand and held me back.

"I wanna talk to you Kurie. Stay for a minute...please..."

It was then and there that Peter had confessed the feelings that he had for me. We were kids at the time, we didn't know what the feelings were, but we both knew that they were strong. Leaving his bedroom I had a broad smile on my face. But it was from that moment on as well that Edmund started growing cold toward me. It was that day that a friends started hating me.


	22. Chapter 21 Peter VS the Witch

**(Alright everyone there is one more chapter after this for this story. I finally did it, and when I say did it I mean I finally finished a story. You don't know how great that makes me feel. Well I need to know what my public want's now. I know what I could do for a middle story but I want to know what you want. Do you want me to either write about the rule of the Pevensie's and Kurie, I.E the Golden Era or jump right into the story of Prince Caspian. Just tell me what you rather me do, and I can pull it. I am excited to hear from you what you think. I will post the corronation when I know if they are going back at the end or not.)**

"So I never really hated you Kurie...I wanted to distance myself from you. I was jealous of Peter, jealous that he had gotten to you first."

Why hadn't he just said anything too me. I knew that it would never happen with Edmund, but atleast I could have explained the reasons why. I closed my eyes but felt a gentle shake, it was Ed telling me to stay awake. Opening my eyes I saw a flash of gold and fur fly over the top of me. I heard screams of a female and they silence.

"Edmund! Kurie!"

I heard Susan's frantic voice and then feet rushing toward Edmund and I. Edmund and I were both gasping for air, the pain was becoming horrible, I couldn't handle much more of this. Lucy kneeled down next to Ed and I and was about to lie a drop of the fire flower in my mouth before I screame.

"ED FIRST!"

"Kurie?"

"Edmund first, he needs it more then I do."

Lucy changed direction and put a drop in Edmund's mouth. I had closed my eyes my breathing becoming choppy. But I could hear Edmund beginning to breath normally again. I then felt a drop of sweet liquid in my mouth and opened my eyes. My side still hurt and my breathing was still uneasy, but it slowly began growing to normal.

"When are you ever going to do as you're told?"

I sat up and smiled as I watched the siblings hug one another. They were happy that they were all alright, and for that I was thankful. Peter looked at me and grabbed my hand, he pulled me into the hug. He and Edmund wrapped there arms around me, I started laughing myself. I finally had been excepted by Edmund and that made me feel like everything was golden. Lucy then got up and started running around, healing everyone that she could get too.


	23. Chapter 22 The Royal Coronation

**(Alright everyone this story is as of now FINISHED! I am proud of that fact. I will be continuing it on so look for: "The Magic of Love." I decided to continue into the Golden Era instead of into Prince Caspian. It's funner this way. Now you can see Peter and Kurie develop there love and actually get into fights. Besides without writing this the story for Kurie and Peter would be a bit confusing in the beginning. So look for it can't wait to start)**

I walked quickly down the hall, my red and white dress flowing behind me. I was late for the corronation and needed to get there as quickly as I could. Picking up my brisk walk into a run I made it just in time.

"Nice of you to join us princess."

Smiling up at Aslan, Oreius and the Pevensie's I tried slowing my breathing. When it finally had slowed I lifted myself up onto Aslan's back. Lucy and Susan stood on the left side of us, Susan closest. And on the right Peter stood next to me and Edmund was on the other side of him. I listened as horns sounded and the 6 of us moved forward. We were followed by the beavers holding the crowns for the Pevensie's and behind them was Mr. Tumnus the faun.

When we reached the front of the room I climbed off of Aslan's back. I walked with as much grace as I could, which in all honesty wasn't a whole lot. Standing on the right side of Aslan I looked up at the Pevensie's, and on the other side of Aslan stood Tumnus. He then moved forward grabbing a floral silver tiara. Moving forward he placed it on Lucy's head.

"To the glistening eastern sea I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant."

Then it was my turn, I grabbed a silver crown and moved infront of a bowed Edmund. Placing it upon his head he stood back up and Aslan spoke again.

"To the great western wood, King Edmund the Just."

The third crowning was that of Susan. Tumnus had taken care of that crowning. He placed a golden floral tiara on Susan's head.

"To the radiant southern sun, I give you Queen Susan, the gentle."

I finally grabbed the last crown, excited to crown the new high king of Narnia. He was in a low bow one of his arms over the leg that stood higher. His head was bowed and he looked so handsome. Walking toward him I placed the golden crown on top of his head.

"And to the clear northern skies, I give you King Peter the Magnificent."

Peter stood up tall and grand. He really was a king and I knew then that what ever he did he would do great. But I had a bit of an issue with the title Aslan had give Peter. I knew that he was magnificent but I could have called him something. And that something I would call him in privat. And that would always be, King Peter the sexxie.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen."

"LONG LIVE KING PETER! LONG LIVE QUEEN SUSAN! LONG LIVE KING EDMUND! LONG LIVE QUEEN LUCY!"

We cheered loudly for the new kings and queens of Narnia. But then I felt something on the top of my head. Turning around I looked up to Oreius, and reaching to the top of my head I felt a tiara resting there.

"Welcome home princess..."

Then I heard everyone shout for me, welcoming me home. And much like the kings and queens got long lives I did as well. I was so happy to be home, it was an amazing feeling. Peter then wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Welcome home."

That day I had so much fun, laughing and cheering. Not to mention the dances that I shared with Edmund, Oreius, Susan, Lucy and of course the amazing dances I shared with Peter. I felt safe and sound, and once again I was finally home.


End file.
